


Almost Perfect - Traduction de Velace

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 - Traductions de Velace [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Flirting, Pre-SQ, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Trop occupée pour chercher une colocataire elle-même, Emma laisse sa meilleure amie en trouver une pour elle et elle est plus que ravie du résultat.





	Almost Perfect - Traduction de Velace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247175) by [Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace). 



Emma attend un coup à sa porte cet après-midi, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de lâcher un soupir frustré alors qu'elle jette son stylo par terre et quitte le canapé pour répondre. Elle a besoin d'une colocataire depuis quelques semaines maintenant et elle a confié la mission de lui en trouver un à sa meilleure amie qui, tout en ayant un goût très discutable pour les hommes, a toujours été exceptionnellement bonne pour cerner la personnalité des gens. 

Quand elle ouvre la porte, la politesse feinte de sa salutation vole par la fenêtre et sa mâchoire se relâche. Elle ne peut décrire la personne qui se tient debout devant elle que comme une déesse en talons ; de beaux cheveux noirs encadrant un visage magnifique avec des yeux marron foncé qui scintillent d'une chaleur subtile. Les lèvres elles aussi foncées évoluent en un sourire alors qu'Emma baisse les yeux pour la découvrir davantage et elle s'aperçoit que la femme porte un tailleur noir moulant, presque comme si elle avait été parfaitement emballée pour une Emma Swan qui ne parvient pas à trouver un seul mot pour décrire l'effet que la brune a sur elle sauf celui qui s'échappe de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

\- Wow.

Un gloussement rauque et profond remplit ses oreilles et se faufile dans ses veines, lui frappe rapidement le ventre avant de tomber un peu plus bas avec un fourmillement familier. Emma déglutit, elle sait qu'elle a un gros problème alors qu'elle parvient enfin à retrouver un semblant de sang-froid et tend la main. La poignée de main est ferme et beaucoup trop brève, mais cela suffit pour qu'Emma se retrouve sous le choc de la douceur de la peau de la femme. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et offre un sourire penaud alors qu'elle essaie de la saluer d'une façon moins idiote. 

\- Vous devez être Regina. Dit-elle et la femme lui rend son sourire, les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle lui répond.  
\- Et vous devez être Miss Swan. Ronronne-t-elle en traînant son regard sur les formes d'Emma, s'attardant délibérément sur les muscles définis et le décolleté bien visible avant de lentement rencontrer le regard de la blonde. Ma chère et tendre sœur m'a dit que vous cherchiez une colocataire. 

Emma blêmit.  
\- Sœur, couine-t-elle entre la question et l'incrédulité.  
Ruby en a parlé, longuement, de sa sœur vivant à l'étranger mais Emma n'a jamais vu de photo durant les six dernières années, depuis qu'elle connaît la serveuse.

Regina incline la tête, un sourire satisfait revient alors qu'elle la questionne :  
\- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dit qui j'étais.  
\- Eh bien … bredouille Emma en secouant la tête quand elle se rend compte que la femme est toujours debout de l'autre côté de sa porte, elle se recule pour lui permettre d'entrer dans l'appartement. Non. Je veux dire, elle a parlé de toi au cours des dernières années et je savais qu'elle avait une sœur s'appelant Regina mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit durant notre conversation téléphonique pour faire le rapprochement.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais un peu … Les yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude se plissent, Emma sent qu'elle va être insultée et Regina sourit innocemment avant de finir … tête en l'air. 

En levant les yeux au ciel, Emma ferme la porte et montre le canapé d'un geste.  
\- Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau, du thé, de l'alcool pour rendre ça moins gênant ?

Elle frémit lorsqu'un autre gloussement se répand sur elle, elle lui tourne le dos avec l'espoir que la brune n'ait pas vu sa réaction embarrassante, elle risque un coup d'œil puis se dirige vers le coin de la cuisine, de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

\- De l'eau, c'est bien. Il y a une pause le temps qu'Emma atteigne les verres dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier puis Regina ajoute, tout comme la vue. 

Ses joues s'échauffent et deviennent rouges, elle se mord la lèvre pour que quelque chose de stupide ne s'échappe pas pendant qu'elle remplit les verres en prenant son temps et attendant que la chaleur se dissipe avant de finalement se retourner. Elle évite les yeux de la brune en lui tendant son verre, et laisse presque tomber le sien lorsque leurs doigts se frôlent.  
*Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un.* Pense Emma en s'asseyant en face de l'autre femme. 

\- Ruby a dit que tu étais adorable lorsque tu étais troublée, commente Regina en sirotant son verre, je crains que sa description ait été énormément sous-estimée. 

Même sans la regarder, Emma peut entendre le sourire moqueur toujours présent dans ses mots et elle sent ses joues rougir à nouveau. À peine plus de cinq minutes auparavant, elle était frustrée et sur le point de jeter toute sa paperasse à la poubelle, et maintenant … Maintenant elle est frustrée, mais d'une tout autre manière totalement nouvelle, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Cette femme est une pure tentation et si éloignée du monde d'Emma, elle voudrait creuser un trou afin de s'y enterrer. 

\- Est-ce que je vous mets mal à l'aise, Miss Swan ? Questionne une Regina inquiète, quand le silence entre elles s'étend au-delà d'une minute.

Emma secoue la tête. Non, elle n'est pas mal à l'aise, du moins pas comme Regina le pense, mais elle n'est pas prête pour dire à cette femme qu'elle mouille juste en entendant sa voix.  
\- Je … euh … je vais bien. Marmonne-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour poser son verre sur la table alors qu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pour la seconde fois. 

Rejetant l'attirance évidente pour la sœur de sa meilleure amie, elle décide simplement de se mettre au travail. 

Ayant vécu avec assez de gens au fil des ans, elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut chez une colocataire avec quelques questions simples, elle sait que Regina est presque trop parfaite pour être vraie. Elle cuisine, elle fait le ménage et elle n'a aucun intérêt à utiliser l'appartement comme un lieu pour organiser des fêtes, extravagantes ou autres. 

Emma aime les gens, mais elle préfère voir son appartement comme un sanctuaire où elle peut se détendre, se relaxer ou travailler en paix sans avoir à partager son attention. En tant que flic, elle est assez organisée mais n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour cuisiner et survit surtout grâce aux plats à emporter, ce dont elle est plus qu'heureuse car cela signifie que Regina n'insistera pas sur un planning ridicule. 

Le seul problème qu'elle a, c'est qu’apparemment, Regina est une personne du matin et c'est incontestablement le pire trait dont Emma n'ait jamais entendu parler. Flic ou pas, Emma déteste le quart du matin et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque Regina déclare, avec un peu de fierté, qu'elle commence sa journée à exactement 5 heures du matin, sans faute. 

\- Tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec ta sœur. Réplique Emma en secouant la tête. Je l'ai réveillée avant 10h un matin, et tout d'un coup, je suis devenue l'antéchrist et sa mission était de me détruire. 

Regina sourit, réussissant à devenir majestueuse alors que ses épaules se haussent.  
\- En fait, corrige-t-elle, elle me ressemble plus que tu ne le penses, la seule différence c'est que je suis exactement comme ça si je ne me réveille pas à l'heure. 

\- Ugh. Gémit Emma alors qu'elle se lève et récupère les deux verres au passage pour les remplir à nouveau. Eh bien, à part ce fait atroce, tu es plutôt parfaite. 

\- Et moi qui pensais que nous avions fini de flirter. Plaisante Regina. 

Emma lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, souriant alors qu'elle remarque la moue pas-si-subtile de sa lèvre inférieure.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que la finalité de ton flirt serait une conversation sur ton potentiel de colocataire, donc … 

En feignant l'innocence, Regina sa moque d'elle.  
\- Miss Swan, suggères-tu que j'étais plus intéressée par le fait de te mettre complètement nue plutôt que par la chambre disponible ?  
\- Cela ne ressemble pas à un démenti, rétorque-t-elle, incapable de garder la surprise de sa voix.  
Le sexe est, après tout, un énorme pas dans le flirt et bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout contre l'idée, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi loin.

\- Je suis beaucoup de choses, ma chère. Répond Regina avec désinvolture. Mais être une menteuse n'en fait pas partie.


End file.
